Callie part 2
by LukeandNormangirltillthend
Summary: this is the cont. From the first part


Callie part 2

Act 1

Narrator: So when we last saw Callie and Cooper they were on their way to find more survivors and to find Callie daughters it been a year since we saw Callie and Cooper riding off in the sunset now their back for round two but this time they will make new friends and well Callie fall in love so we are going to begin now this is where it take place now in the woods Callie and Cooper are in the woods hunting when they heard a noise coming from behind them it was a heard of walkers Callie and Cooper knew what they had to do they stab and shot them and bow and arrow them till all them was on the ground a noise come from the other direction

Callie: what is that

Cooper: more walkers

A man was standing in the shadow with his bow and arrow Callie and Cooper look at each other

Daryl: drop your weapons

Callie and Cooper look at each other

Callie: you drop your weapons

Daryl: look like you don't need my help

Callie: does it look like we need your help

Daryl: what your names?

Callie: my name is Callie and this is my best friend Cooper

Cooper: hi

Callie: so what your name?

Daryl: it Daryl Dixon

Callie: is nice to meet you Mr. Dixon

Daryl: so what bring you in the woods and one more thing don't call me Mr. Dixon

Callie: whatever you say Mr. Dixon

Daryl: watch it

Callie: and to answer question I am looking for my daughters their all I got left I have lost everybody including my 6 year old son

Daryl: sorry to hear that

Callie: thanks

Daryl: you should come back with me where my group is at

Cooper: You have a group

Daryl: yeah we are holding up at a prison

Callie: really

Cooper: we should go it getting late and I don't want to be out when it get dark

Callie: fine we will go

Daryl: then follow me

Callie follow Daryl and Cooper was not that far behind

Callie: wow nice place

Cooper: yep

Daryl: this way

Callie: coming

Cooper: how did I get stuck with carrying your stuff

Callie: because you love me

Cooper: True that

Daryl: what are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend

Callie: no just best friends

Daryl: are you sure

Callie: yes I am sure

Daryl: if you say so

Callie: I do say so

Rick: who is this Daryl

Daryl: this is Callie and Cooper I found them in the woods

Callie: hi

Cooper: yeah hi

Rick: welcome

Beth: hi I am Beth Greene

Callie: nice to meet you I am Callie Jones and this is Cooper Marshall my best friend

Daryl: so you say

Cooper: Trust me we are just best friend

Lori: well don't be rude ask if they want something to eat

Beth: would you guys like something to eat

Callie: that will be nice

Cooper: yep and it would be nice also to put this down it heavy people

Daryl: stop whining

Cooper: I am not whining

Callie: you sorta are

Cooper: somewhere to put this down please

Maggie: hi I am Maggie Greene if you will follow me I will show you where all will be sleeping at

Callie: thanks

Cooper: yeah thanks

Maggie: right this way

So Callie and Cooper follow Maggie inside the prison to there cells they will be sleeping in Callie drop her pictures she had of her 3 kids

Cooper: you drop this

Callie: thanks

Maggie: May I ask who they are

Callie: my kids

Maggie: your kids

Callie: yeah my kids

Maggie: what are their names

Callie: Aiden, Lucy which are twins and Angel who 12

Maggie: their cute especially the little boy

Callie: he was cute

Maggie: was

Callie: I had to killed him because he got infected

Maggie: I am sorry

Callie: how to kill my entire family as well

Maggie: again I am so sorry

Callie: thanks

Cooper: now that better

Callie: of course

Act 2 the prison the next morning

Lori: Did all sleep well?

Cooper: Well I did but all she did was cry all night

Callie: I am sorry I am just going though a lot so I am sorry my pain is bothering

Cooper: That not what I meant

Callie: then what did you mean?

Cooper: I am sorry I upset you

Callie: just leave me alone Cooper

Cooper: fine

Callie: maybe I don't need you

Cooper: that bullshit

Callie: no it not

Cooper: Sure whatever

Callie punch Cooper in the face from angry

Cooper: damn girl what the hell was that for

Callie: I am angry with you

Cooper: you did not have to that

Callie: yeah I did

Cooper: fine

Lori: alright let get you guys some breakfast and a towel for your nose

Callie: Thanks I am hungry

Cooper: me too

Daryl: I like her she feisty

Callie: I am no

Lori: really Daryl leave them alone

Daryl: I am just saying I like her

Cooper: I did till she punch me in the face

Callie: you had it coming

Daryl: she got a point there

Cooper: no she don't

Maggie: hi again

Callie: hey

Maggie: are you ok?

Callie: not really

Maggie: What wrong

Callie: I am just thinking of my daughters out there somewhere their only 6 and 12 I just hope their ok

Maggie: I am pretty sure they are

Callie: I hope so

Cooper: hey can we talk?

Callie: sure

Cooper: I am not mad about you punching me in the face

Callie: your not

Cooper: No there something I need to tell you

Callie: then tell me

Cooper: I like you

Callie: I know

Cooper: no I like like you

Callie: wait what

Cooper: I want to be more then friends

Callie: really

Cooper: yes really

Callie: I am sorry

Callie run away to a different location

Cooper: Callie wait

Callie: leave me alone Cooper

Cooper: damnit Callie stop it

Daryl: where hell is she going?

Cooper: I don't know

Daryl: Callie(yelling)

Carol: what wrong with her?

Cooper: I told her something that maybe I should have kept to myself for a while

Carol: She will be ok

Lori: Carol just shut up

Carol: fine

Rick: is somebody going after her

Lori: I believe Daryl is

Rick: let just hope they both come back alive

Maggie: yep

Act 3 in the woods

Daryl: Callie where are you?

Callie: over here Daryl

Daryl: what the hell were you thinking running off like that

Callie: sorry

Daryl: what wrong

Callie: Cooper told me he want to be more then friends

Daryl: that good isn't?

Callie: I freak out

Daryl: why

Callie: because I don't see him like that at all

Daryl: then tell him that

Callie: I will. Well truth is I like somebody else but I don't know if they feel the same way about like I do them plus we just met and I don't know if this person would like me like that

Daryl: then tell that person how you feel

Callie: I will evidentially

Daryl: don't wait till it to late

Callie: I am not

Daryl: shall we head back then?

Callie: There something I need to tell you well show you but you can't tell anybody

Just then a heard of walkers come toward Callie and Daryl

Daryl: get your weapon ready

Callie: I got it

Daryl: well then shoot it already

Callie: I am

Just then a walker came and attack Callie and she yell Daryl just then Daryl turn around and saw Callie on the ground Daryl shot the walker and went to check on Callie

Daryl: you alright

Callie: I am fine

Daryl: you been bit

Callie: I am fine

Daryl: how the hell is that you were bit

Daryl pointed his bow as Callie

Callie: there something you need to see

Daryl: what that

Callie show Daryl her arm as it start to heal Daryl look at her with a confusing look on his face Callie start to laugh a little bit as she look as his face

Daryl: how the hell is that happen

Callie: When I was younger something happen to me and Cooper we just can't remember what it was

Daryl: you can be the key to all of this

Callie: you can't tell anybody Daryl

Daryl: why

Callie: you just can't

Daryl: Fine I won't

Callie: Thank you

Callie turn around and trip over a tree root and fall down taking Daryl with her

Daryl: damn girl you a klutz too

Callie: I guess so she said laughing

Daryl: but are you ok

Callie: yeah you broke my fall she said laughing

Daryl: I guess I did he started laughing too

Callie: Sorry about that I did not mean to take you out with me

Daryl: it alright

Daryl help Callie up and head back to the prison

Callie: Thanks for keeping my secret

Daryl: Sure no problem

Callie: Let go I am hungry have not ate breakfast

Daryl: after you little lady

Callie: don't call me that

Daryl: sorry

Callie: alright

Act 4 the next day

Beth: I am glad that you both came back alive and in one piece

Daryl: yep

Callie: yep

Daryl: I am starving

Beth: Lori and Carol are fixing breakfast now so get some

Daryl: I am

Cooper: Callie are you ok

Callie: I am fine Cooper

Cooper: Are you sure?

Callie: Yeah I am sure I am going to get something to eat

Cooper: Callie wait

Callie: I know what your going to ask and I am sorry Cooper I don't feel that way about you I like somebody else

Cooper: really

Callie: yep

Cooper: does he know

Callie: not yet

Cooper: so you like a guy but he don't know

Callie: I am going to go eat now Cooper we will talk later

Cooper: I don't want to talk later I want to talk now

Callie: they leave me alone Cooper we will talk later

Daryl: is there trouble in paradise with you and Callie

Cooper: no it just she like another guy but the guy I don't know she like him

Daryl: when she ready she will tell the other guy

Glenn: Hey Daryl I am going into town do you want to come?

Daryl: sure let go after breakfast

Glenn: alright I will be waiting

Callie: hey Carol the food is good

Carol: thanks

Callie: your welcome

Cooper: Callie please talk to me

Callie: for the last time just leave me alone

Cooper: I will not leave you alone

T-dog: is there a problem here

Callie: no there is not

Callie ran back to her cell and pull out the picture of her kids and family and start to cry while looking at the pictures

Daryl: why don't you just give her some space and stop upsetting her so damn much

Maggie: are you ok Callie?

Callie: yeah

Maggie: I know it hard to lose your entire family

Callie: especially my son that was the hardest

Maggie: I know. So I heard you like a guy here

Callie: it might sound crazy but I like Daryl

Maggie: so that the secret crush

Callie: yep

Maggie: does he know

Callie: not yet

Maggie and Callie heard Rick yelling walkers Maggie and Callie get their weapons to go help the others killed the walkers

Maggie: were here what can we do

Daryl: Start killing walkers

Maggie: on in it

Cooper: Callie look

Callie: What

Cooper: I thought you killed all your family

Callie: I did

Cooper: then tell me why I am staring at your brother Austin out there

Callie: ok I lie I could not killed any of them

Cooper: why the hell not

Callie: they were my family Cooper

Rick: is everything alright over here

Callie: it fine

Cooper: no it not

Callie: I know

Cooper: you should of killed them all when you had the chance

Callie: don't you think I know that

Cooper: then take care of them yourself because they are your family

Daryl: what going on over here

Callie: nothing

Callie run to the opening of the gate

Daryl: where the hell she going now

Carol: I told you guys we could not trust her

Daryl: we can trust her

Carol: then why is she going to where the opening to let them in

Cooper: she not she got to killed certain walkers on her own and I think she can used the help

Rick: I agree let go

Daryl: right behind you

Cooper: Callie wait

Callie: you are right Cooper I have to take care of this myself

Cooper: you don't have to

Callie: I need to

Daryl: let us help you

Callie: I need to do this

Callie ran into the heard of walkers and got bit a few times but she got to her older brother and shot him with the arrow and say

I will always love you big brother

Rick: you been bitten

Callie: I am fine

Carol: how are you fine

Callie: I am

The gang saw Callie heal after she was bitten and they all look at her in a confuse way as she got up

Callie: I told you I was fine

Carl: but how is that possible

Callie: something happen to me when I was younger but I don't remember what

Glenn: that amazing

Callie: yeah

Lori: you might be the answer we were looking for

Callie: I wish I could tell how I am amuse to the virus

Rick: we need to find out it might help

Callie: I guess we can

Hershel: I might be able to figure it out

Callie: you think

Hershel: yep

Callie: let do it

Act 5 2 weeks later

Maggie: what up Daryl

Daryl: I don't know

Maggie: you like Callie don't you?

Daryl: I don't know what your talking about

Maggie: admit you like Callie a lot

Daryl: maybe I do

Maggie: you have been spending a lot of time with her on hunts the last 2 weeks

Daryl: ok I like a lot

Maggie: then tell her

Daryl: I don't know if she like me back

Maggie: I think she does

Daryl: how do you know?

Maggie: because she told me like 2 weeks ago when she first arrive

Daryl: really

Callie: hey Cooper

Cooper: hey what up

Callie: nothing much

Cooper: how the hunting going with Daryl

Callie: awesome I love hunting with him

Cooper: I bet

Callie: well I am going to bed so I will see you in the morning

Cooper: alright night

Callie went back to her cell when she got there and Daryl was sitting inside waiting for her

Callie: oh hey Daryl

Daryl: hey

Callie: what are you doing in here?

Daryl: we need to talk

Callie: about what?

Daryl: us

Callie: Maggie told you didn't she

Daryl: yep

Callie: so how do you feel about that?

Daryl: maybe I feel the same way

Callie: really

Daryl: yep

Callie: I did not think you were

Daryl: but I do

Callie: so what do we do now

Daryl: I don't know I never really been in a relationship before

Callie: really

Daryl: yep

Callie: well the last one I was in was a bad one he was abusive to me

Daryl: really

Callie: yep

Daryl: damn somebody as sweet as you being abuse

Callie: yep

Daryl: well I will have killed him for that

Callie: he already dead I killed him he got infected

Daryl: damn

Callie: yep

Daryl: I take it you ready for bed

Callie: I am sleepy

Daryl: so see you in the morning

Callie: yep

Callie turn around and trip and fall in Daryl arms again looking embarrassed after she fell all Daryl did was smile a bit and say you are a klutz Callie Laugh as well

Daryl: you got to stop doing that

Callie: can't help it

Daryl: I know

Callie: well goodnight

Daryl: goodnight

Daryl walk out of Callie cell

Beth: just kissed her already you know you want too

Maggie: I am with my sister

Daryl: you think

Maggie: duh

Beth: of course

Callie turn around to Daryl standing there again

Callie: is there something wrong

Daryl: yeah I forgot something

Callie: you did what did you forget

Daryl lean in and kissed Callie goodnight and Callie kissed him back then he walk away

Beth: bout time you kissed her

Maggie: bout time indeed

Daryl: the show is over ladies

Beth: the show is just beginning with you and Callie

Daryl: alright

Callie: hey Cooper

Cooper: what are you smiling about

Callie: no reason

Cooper: sure

Callie: yep goodnight

Cooper: night

Act 6 the next day

Daryl: Hey Callie

Callie: hey

Daryl: you sleep well?

Callie: I did

Daryl: that good

Callie: did you sleep well?

Daryl: I sure did

Callie: that good

Daryl: yep

Callie: you hungry?

Daryl: I sure am

Callie: let go eat

Daryl: yep

Beth: look at you two together

Maggie: I would say their a cute couple don't you think sister

Beth: I do sister

Hershel: Callie I need you to see something

Callie: ok what it is Hershel?

Hershel: come on

Callie: alright

Hershel: so this is what I found out about what happen to you

Callie: ok

Hershel: you had these in your bags so let check them out

Callie: alright

So Hershel and Callie look over the stuff Callie had in her bags and found out her and Cooper were lab rats when they were younger Callie look at the bags and found out her dad was the one that ruin her life

Cooper: so what the word?

Callie: we were lab rats when we were younger because of my dad

Cooper: say what now

Callie: we were lab rats

Cooper: damn

Callie: I know

Cooper: why

Callie: just because

Cooper: that sucks

Callie: it does and we still don't know what they injection us with

Cooper: yep

Callie: I don't understand why my dad this to me for

Cooper: me either

Callie: it was wrong

Tyreese: what wrong

Callie: everything

Sasha: what wrong

Callie: my dad made me a lab rats when I was younger

Sasha: that sucks

Callie: big time

Cooper: what the hell is going on

Callie: what do you mean?

Cooper: we got company more walkers coming in

Callie: shit go get Daryl and them

Cooper: start running and yelling walkers walkers as he make it way to where the rest of the group is the rest of the group come running where weapons draw

Daryl: how many?

Callie: I can't tell

Cooper: neither can I

Daryl: well let go say hi shall we

Callie: let go

Rick: we need all hands ready to go

Tyreese: all hands on

Bob: let do this

Sasha: yeah let do this things

Lori: are you in Carol?

Carol: yeah I am let go

Maggie: Glenn come on

Beth: we don't know how many

Cooper: no not yet

Callie: we need to find out

Cooper: how

Callie: like this

Callie get out the gate where the walkers were and go into the woods not far from the prison all the gang wonder what the hell she was doing then all of sudden they hear a motorcycle coming from the distance and it was Callie Cooper started to smile

Cooper: her and that damn motorcycle

Daryl: I knew I like her for a reason

Maggie: hey Daryl she the female version of you

Daryl: watch it

Maggie: just saying

Callie did tricks with her motorcycle and was killing walkers one by one then she jump off and started to do martial arts moves

Cooper: damn now I did not know she could do that

Daryl: what a woman

Carol: she alright

Rick: wow you knew

Daryl: I sure did not know

Cooper: neither did I and I am her best friend

Daryl: that ashamed you did not even know your best friend could do that

Cooper: Shut up

Daryl: whatever you say

Act 7 a week later

Cooper: I need to know how did you do what you did a week ago?

Callie: I don't know

Cooper: it was like you were a samurai or something

Callie: I would not go that far

Daryl: hey babe you ready to go?

Callie: yep

Cooper: wait babe

Callie: me and Daryl been in relationship the last 3 weeks

Cooper: wait are your serious?

Daryl: yeah cupcake that what she said

Cooper: do not call me cupcake

Daryl: then stop acting so whining

Cooper: I am not

Daryl: yeah you are

Callie: alright boys stop that now

Daryl: he started it

Callie: I don't care who started we need to get going so we can get back before dark

Daryl: alright let go

Cooper: taking the motorcycles when you guys go?

Callie: yep

Daryl: that the only one to go dude

Carol: I still don't like her to much

Maggie: she save our lives more then once and you still don't like her or are you just jealous Daryl choose her over you

Beth: Callie cook dinner before she left with Daryl if your hungry

Carol: I will fixed my own thank you very much

Beth: be that way

Carol: hell she could have poisons it for all we know

Lori: she did not poisons the food Carol

Carol: how do you know?

Lori: because I help her out that why

Glenn: what the hell your problem with Callie Carol?

Maggie: She jealous of Daryl and Callie relationship

Carol: I am not jealous

Beth: yeah you are

Carol: why do you say that for?

Beth: you won't eat her food you think she poison it you flat out told us you don't like her should I go on

Carol: fine I am going back to my cell

Maggie: then go

Carol: then fine I will

Beth: go on Carol we don't need you right now

Carol: fine

So later that night

Cooper: bout time

Callie: what we were hunting

Cooper: do you know what time it is?

Daryl: relax dude we are back and safe

Cooper: don't tell me to relax

Daryl: easy what the hell is the matter with you

Cooper: it dark and you kept Callie out late all should have been back hours ago

Callie: Cooper relax

Cooper: you could have been hurt or worst

Callie: your not my father Cooper you can't tell me what to do who I date or how late I stay out it none of your damn business

Cooper: damn you don't have to be mean

Callie: then stop making me be like that Cooper your getting on my last nerves

Cooper: I am getting on your nerves

Callie: yes

Callie walk away with Daryl back to the prison and go back to her cell Cooper follow her back to her cell

Cooper: I was not done talking to you

Callie: but I was done talking to you

Cooper: your going to listen to me

Callie: no your going to listen to me

Cooper: excuse me

Callie: you heard me

Cooper: I don't think I did

Callie: I am going to put this in words your understand Cooper you are not the boss of me

Cooper: you know what I don't need you

Callie: then go I don't need you

Cooper: fine

Callie: fine

Daryl: you alright

Callie: no Cooper and I just had a fight

Daryl: what he do this time

Callie: try to be the boss of me as usual

Daryl: is that a tear I see

Callie: yes me and Cooper never got in a fight like that I can't believe he would say those things to me

Daryl: hey it alright babe

Callie: will you stay with me till I fall asleep

Daryl: you know I will

Carol: really your going to do that here where people can see

Daryl: just go Carol

Callie: wait a minute Carol

Carol: what

Callie: you don't like me to much do you

Carol: not really

Callie: why?

Carol: I don't trust you

Callie: look I am not the one that killed your daughter or your abusive husband and your just jealous that Daryl and I are an item look like the best woman won

Carol: don't flutter yourself sweetheart

Callie: Why you never had a chance anyway

Karen: what going here?

Carol: nothing I was just leaving

Callie: yeah she was just leaving

Carol: night

Callie: night

Daryl: wow

Callie: what

Daryl: you standed up for yourself twice

Callie: well is this world you have to

Daryl: true that

Rick: hey Carol what going on between you and Callie?

Carol: I think her and her friend need to be kick out they will be fine on their own

Rick: why because she told you the truth and you can't deal with it

Carol: I can deal with it

Rick: sure you can

Carol: I can

Rick: then prove it

Carol: what

Rick: you heard me prove it

Carol: I don't have to prove anything to you

Rick: fine

Carol: goodnight

Rick: goodnight

Glenn: guys we got a problem

Rick: what now

Glenn: the gate was left open by somebody and now the prison is getting overrun by walkers

Rick: where on are way

Maggie: get what you can

Callie: what going on

Maggie: the prison is getting overrun

Daryl: shit

The gang head outside to see walkers everywhere they had no choice but to flee so everybody grab their weapons and made their way to the cars and the motorcycles only to be separated from the group

Callie: Cooper

Daryl: Callie we got to go now

Callie: I can't find Cooper

Daryl: he will be fine come on

Callie: I can't leave him

Daryl: you have no choice

Narrator: Callie and Daryl end up together after the group get separated now the group in on the run with each others where will the gang end up will the gang ever find each other will Callie and Cooper ever be reunited I guess you will have to wait and find out part 3 coming soon

Callie: stay tune if you want to know what happen to me and Cooper and the gang


End file.
